On A Raven's Wing
by Riddicks Raven
Summary: Riddick is hiding out as a trader, and needs a co-pilot. He gets more than he bargained for in a female shape-shifter. Their thoughts, especially Riddick's are in italics. Rae's language is based on the Lakota language. Pitch Black does not happen this in a AU.
1. Prologue: Not You, Not a Woman

Riddick had never wanted a co-pilot, nor had he ever needed one. If he was going to make the disguise of Rick Richards, one-time miner turned trader, work he would need one. Scanning all the files, he came up with one: Rae Blackstar. Started piloting on his father's ship when he was eight, flew it solo when he was twelve. Piloted his own ship when he was twenty.

Rae seemed to be the best canidate for the job. However, he just couldn't shake the odd feeling that he got when he reminded himself that there was no picture on the file. On the run maybe? He put in a message to the com code listed. His objective should be here within a hour.

An hour later, he was waiting outside the ship for his co-pilot prospect, when he saw a young woman walk up with a black backpack slung over one shoulder.

 _'Well fuck me. I think I know why there was no vid-pic,'_ he thought smirking to himself.

She walked over and extended her hand, "Rick Richards, I'm Rae Blackstar. I was told that you needed a co-pilot."

He folded his arms across his chest. "Nope. Not you. Not a woman."

"So you must have looked at my files, did you want me 'cos I'm a good pilot, or 'cos you thought I was a good male pilot?" She got no responce. "Yeah, that's what I thought."

She could feel fire rushing into her face as she turned on her heels and walked away.

"Wait," he paused looking at the woman's back, feeling Beast starting to stir within him.

 _'Don't even start thinking with my dick this time Beast.'_

'Grrrr. Fuck you Riddick.'

"I called 'cos I do need a good pilot. I was just expecting a man."

She turned her head, "Rae is short for Raven, Dark Raven. Nobody wants a woman pilot in this sector, no matter how good they are."

He knew he was going to regret this, "Come show me what you got while you're here."

She turned and walked back over to where he stood. Suddenly, he grabed her and shoved her face first into the side of the ship.

"Drop the pack," he growled into her ear as he pressed a shiv into her spine.

Carefully she slid the pack down her arm, and let it fall from her fingertips. Hearing only a soft thud as it landed, Riddick smiled as he kicked her feet apart.

"One wrong move bitch and I will kill you. Understand?" His voice was as calm as it was deadly.

"Perfectly," her voice was calm, as if this was nothing new to her.

Qucikly he patted her down; pausing where he knew that it was likely for a woman to hide a blade; wrists, ankles, waist, groin and her breast. He admired how tight her muscles were. He smelled her.

 _'Interesting, no fear or arousal. Humm.'_ "What else did you lie about," the growl was whispered against her cheek.

"Nothing, just the name." Her voice was still calm.

"We'll see...We'll see."

Stepping back, Riddick released her.

"Dump the pack," he ordered.

Squatting down, she dumped it's contients, and spread them out. A few changes of clothes and nothing else. Rae turned the pack inside out and handed it, at arms legnth to him. Snatching it away from her, he looked at her face, studing it hard as he searched the pack.

Wide cat-like eyes, straight slightly flat nose, and a wide mouth with medium sized lips. _'Definately NOT the face of a woman I'd fuck,'_ he thought as he tossed her back the pack. Once she had repacked it, he jerked his head towards the ramp.

She entered the ship and looked around as he closed the ramp, "Balayho Class. Roomy without being big enough to have a full crew. Simple to modify, make repairs."

As she contiuned her rundown of the small vessel, Riddick was amazed at her knowledge. Seeing his look of surprise, Rae informed him that such a ship was all her father would use. The ship, appropriately named 'Star Watcher', was sixty years old.

Noticing how well maintained, and clean he kept the ship, she could tell that it was his baby.

Once they had lifted off and entered space, she caught him totally off guard.

"Shinned eyes, right?"

"Yes."

"Look like you'd be more comfortable without the goggles."

"You need to see what you're doing. Don't want you fuckin' up my ship."

"Ha! I'm used to flying in the dark."

"Hummm. Let's find out. Lights out!"

He didn't know what to expect from her, but it wasn't what he got.

"Ohhh, much better," she said.

He raised his goggles and saw a glint of silver in her eyes, her hands moving expertly over the controls.

Hand on his shiv, he asked her one question. "What the hell are you girl? And it better be good."

"Get your hand off the shiv. I'm no threat to you. I was gonna tell you anyway. There's one thing about me that can make me invauleable to a pilot. I'm a shape-shifter. Can go fourty-eight to sixty hours without sleep or losing anything on reflexes." She turned to look him in the eye, "I also have very, very good night vision. Don't need to have lights, saves on the ship's power sources. I can also shift and get into areas for repairs that would be hard to reach without taking something apart.

Tapping his shiv on his leg, letting all this soak in, he made his decision. "Well I guess I have a co-pilot."

"One thing you need to know, I have a payday on my head. There's also a few mercs pissed at me; seems they don't like their own gettin' gutted."

"What makes you think I'm not gonna turn you in?"

He watched as her body shimmered, and change into something half-human and half-cat. Rae unfastened her harness and leaned towards him, just a little. She sniffed, shifted back and smiled.

"Cos you're not who you say you are. You have a payday too. Smell it on ya. Turn me in, risk getting caught yourself. Still want me?"

"Yes. You have everything you need?" Rae nodded. "Good, let's go. My name's Riddick."


	2. Dreams and Memories

Chapter 1 Dreams and Memories

He sat in the pilot's chair asleep, dreaming of the day that they had met two years ago. Rae had proven herself to him countless times. She had become his friend, and eventually his lover. The Beast craved, and needed, her beast. A human with feline-like facial features and ears, named Kat, that took all the hard rough sex that Beast could throw at her. She threw as good as she got. Kat had remarked at one time that all four had gotten whom they needed.

"Rid, wake up and go to bed."

"Hummm. I'm fine Rae," he said around a yawn.

"Bullshit. You're wore out. I can handle this. I may be in with you in a few minutes."

"Well if you put it THAT way." Smiling that 'come fuck me now' smile, he got up and went to their quarters.

Rae was about to join him when something caught her attention.

He was more tired than he wanted to admit, asleep before his body hit the bed. Suddenly he was violently slung out of bed.

"Riddick...Rrrriiidddiiicckk!"

"What!"

"Get that sweet ass strapped...IN...NOW!" She said with a growl.

"What the fuck's going on?" Strapping in, he knew it wasn't gonna be good. She had shifted into her Beast.

"Fuckin' mercs! Can't shake 'um. Gonna have ta jump."

"How in the hell did the muther-fuckers find us?"

"I don't know, but their pilot's damned good. I can't out-manouver them." A very loud cat like hiss escaped her mouth.

"Keep it under control Kat. Keep 'um off our ass if you can, I'll prepair for the jump."

"Co-ordinates are locked and ready for your mark."

As bad as Riddick hated to admit it, being a 'shifter' also gave her reflexes to be the kind of pilot he had only dreamed of being.

"Shit! The activator won't engage. It'll have to be done manually!"

"I got it."

Before he could stop her, she had run back to the panel where the activator was. Jumping up to grab the hand hold four feet over her head, she was trying to kick the lever into place. Finally, it clicked.

"Engaged! Hit it!"

Without giving a second thought about her, he jumped. As they entered hyperspace, the Star Watcher shuddered hard. The merc ship had been too close, when the vortex closed on them, and their ship imploded.

Once they had finished the jump, he went back to where he last saw her. Riddick watched as a small amphibian leaped from the handhold, shift into a cat, then finally Rae.

"You alright babe? Your nose is bleedin'." He was sure his fear was rolling off of him like sweat.

"I'm fine, just bumped it when the hyper-drive was engaged. It's already healed." She was greatful that shape shifting could heal almost any wound. "What about the mercs?"

"They imploded, their ship was too close," he said with a smirk.

Looking at her he thought of an old Earth saying, 'you never know what you got till it's gone. _'I think I just found out.'_

Suddenly crushing her to him, he kissed her with all the fire his adrenaline filled body had. Wrapping her arms around Riddick's neck and head, she matched it with a power all her own.

As soon as he smelled her arousal building, he broke away from her. "Let's see where we're at."

Putting her hands on her hips, she bowed and shook her head. _'Somethings never change.'_

"Where the hell are we?" They were in a system that he had never seen before.

"Cannius System." She re-took her place beside him.

"Cannius? Why?"

"We're both done in. Do you want a vacation or what?"

"I take it you know the perfect place."

"Of course. No mercs allowed, blue grass, purple skies, spice scented warm rain."

"Sounds like Lupine Prime."

"It is." She didn't know how he was going to react. Rae had punched in the coordinates on instinct. "I just punched the coordinates in without realizing it. There wasn't time to discuss it with you. I just knew we had to get as far away as we could."

He turned to look at her, or tried to. She had tucked her legs up under her, and laid her elbows on her knees; her head on her arms.

 _'She must be miserable, and wore out to be presenting herself like that.'_

"Rae."

"Yes."

"I think a vacation would be a good idea. Why Lupine Prime?"

"It's home. I wanted to take you home." She rose up. "We'll be in orbit in twenty-four hours," she said quietly.

"Why don't we get some rest?"

"Okay."

She started towards their cabin when Riddick grabbed her from behind, pulling her down to him, both hands on her breasts, kneading them. He began kissing her neck.

"You wanna...finish...what we...started earlier?"

Moaning, Rae leaned into him as he licked her neck, reaching behind him to grab his ass and pulled him closer to her.

"Ahhh. Face me Rae."

She turned and looked him, almost eye to eye. Placing both hands on the side of her face, Riddick kissed her with all the passion of their earlier kiss. She wrapped her arms around his broad back with her hands on his shoulders. She barely notices that he is guiding them to their room. Stopping at the door, he removes her shirt, and starts on her neck again. She doesn't notice the slight change in him until he bites her shoulder hard enough to bring blood to the surface.

"Rid?"

"Nope. We had a little talk and you two need to be punished," he said with a twisted smile. Kat and me get to go first. So, be a good little Raven and let the Kitty Kat out to play. I don't want to hurt you Rae, so hurry your sweet little ass up."

Rae's eyes got big. _'Oh shit! Beast is loose!'_

"Hurry up Rae. I'm not in a patient mood," he said growling. "You two scared us and you need to be punished." He grabbed her ass and jerked her hard into him. "Hurry. Up."

He claimed her mouth hard enough to bring blood to her lips. Beast felt her shimmer against him, and Kat was returning his kiss.

Grabbing her hair, he pulled her head back. "'Bout time, woman."

"Good to see you again too, Beast," she said growling.

She grabbed both sides of his face and kissed him, pushing her tongue between his lips. He once again grabbed her hair and pulled her head back. Kat's golden eyes glowed and she hissed, exposing small, but effective fangs.

"Now there's my Kitty Kat. Strip, Kat," he demanded.

She stripped for him and stood there with her arms folded across her breast in stubbornness.

"Well. Are you gonna strip to, Beast, are you gonna fuck me with you're clothes on?"

Smirking, he stripped. Pulling her to him, Kat's back to his belly, he growled in her ear. "On your hands and knees woman."

Getting on her hands and knees, she turned her head to look at him. Beast walked up behind her, got on his knees, and shoved her head down. He entered her with one quick thrust. Grabbing her hips, he yanked her back hard; grunting with each thrust. Kat turned her head, and hissed, loving every mimute of it.

He jerked out of her, grabbed her and shoved Kat against the wall. Beast took a hold of her ass and picked her up. She wrapped her legs around him, and he thrust into her hard again.

"You two scared us Kat. Don't ever do that again." He was nose to nose with her, growling.

As he began his assault on her body again, Kat screamed, "That's my Beast!"

She kissed him feircely. Beast broke the kiss and leaned his head back. He smiled as he heard her jaw pop as it unhinged. Kat took his throat in her mouth, and bit down slightly.

Rae woke up a few hours later with Riddick's arm around her. His breathing was easy and relaxed. She slid out from under his arm, and stood wincing in pain.

 _'Glad I'm a shifter or I wouldn't be able to move.'_ She rubbed her sore legs. Her bruises were fading, but still visible.

She turned and looked at him. He had fang marks on his throat again. Deeper this time, these were gonna scar somewhat. He looked peaceful laying there.

She turned and walked to the shower, and adjusted the water to a hot setting. Rae stepped in and braced her hands on the wall so that the water was running down her aching back. She raised her head a little, washing the dried blood off, letting it rinse off her shoulder.

She couldn't figure out why her back was sore. She felt like someone had shoved her through the bulkhead.

There was no telling what 'punishment' that Beast had come up with for Kat, but Rae was sure that she had enjoyed it. She always did, and Rae slways woke up sore the next day.

Standing there with the water running over her, she thought back to her first time with Riddick.

...

They had a bit of a rough trip. Some of the cargo straps had broken, allowing some of the crates to smash into the bulkhead, damaging one of the plates. When they had made dock, and cleared the mess away, they saw that the damage wasn't as bad as they thought. He had gone into the station to get things for the repairs and supplies. Rae went to work on tack welding the replacement plates in.

It was hot in the cargo hold, so she took a break topside. After finishing her water she stripped out of her shirt and laid it on the stair railing for later. She would be much cooler in her sports bra, she just hoped that a piece of hot slag didn't get in there. She would have a major shit-fit.

Riddick got back earlier than he expected. After unloading everything, he went to the hold. Seeing her shirt on the railing, he picked it up and smelled it.

 _'She's been workin' her ass off,'_ he thought.

Smiling to himself, he went silently down the stairs. She needed to relax a little. Prehaps one of his famous head games? He saw her standing there, with her hair pulled back in a braid, welding goggles on, and one knee braced on the steel. Her tongue was sticking out of the corner of her mouth in concentration. He knew what to say.

"You need to put that thing away if you're not gonna use it."

She switched off the touch, looked at him and raised her goggles.

"Are you blind Rid? I AM using it."

"Not the torch Rae. Your tongue."

 _'He's fuckin' with me, I know it. 'K, two can do that. Let's see how far he's willin' to play.'_

"What if I said I was plannin' on using it?"

"That'd be fine with me."

"Ha! You wouldn't be able to handle it."

He leaned back his head and laughed, smiling he said, "Woman, I've been with some of the best whores there is. What makes you think that I wouldn't be able to handle a little head from you?" He was standing close to her now.

"Were any of them 'shifters'?"

"No. Why should that matter?"

"Well, I don't have to shift my whole body. Just a part or two if I want, like my tongue. You would. Not. Be. Able. To. Handle. It." She was starting to enjoy his little game.

"Show me." He was standing against her now.

"No." She was laughing.

"Yes."

"No. You'd scream and run off." She waved her left arm towards the stairs. "You'd enjoy the hell outta it, but the sight would disgust you."

"Shooow meee!" He was actually tickling her.

She stuck a large reptilian tongue out at him. To her surprise, he caught it in his teeth, and kissed her.

She wrapped her tongue around his and pulled it into her mouth. He put his hands on her hips and ground against her. Rae's eyes flew open when she felt that he wasn't playing any more, not if what he was pushing against her was any indication.

"Go take a shower, and come to my quarters." His voice rolled into her ears. "And Rae, don't take too long."

He turned and walked up stairs, still holding her shirt.

Walking to his quarters, she couldn't belive that he had given her that kind of a challenge. Her hair still wet, she wore a black tank top and shorts, and she didn't expect to be in there very long.

She entered his room. He was laying on his bed, ankles crossed, his hands behind his head. He was naked.

She began to wonder just what she had gotten herself into.

He sat up, cross-legged, when she entered the room, "Well now, I was starting to think I was gonna have to come after you Rae. Come show me what you can do."

 _'He's purring! He's fucking purring!'_ "Well, I'm not gonna do you sitting like that, lay down."

"Anything you want, lady."

He lay back down, with his hands across his stomach. Riddick reached out to her as she crawled to where he was. She let him pull off her tank top. As his hands went to her breasts, cupping the small mounds of flesh with his palms, she was glad her breasts weren't huge.

She pulled his hands down. "No, no. You squrim first, I'll squirm later."

"Deal."

She went straight to his groin. Rae placed a kiss above his hair, breathing in his musk, feeling his stomach muscles tighten. _'Damn, he is big.'_ She licked up the shaft and raked back down it with her teeth.

"Ohh. That's nice Rae."

Shifting her tongue, she wrapped it sround his legnth and pulled up. He gasped. She enclosed the velvetly head with her mouth, and flicked her forked tongue across it. He gasped again. Rae slid her tongue down to the bottom of it and let it set between the forks, then drew it back up. He moaned. She slid her mouth down the whole legnth of him slowly. Drawing her mouth back up him, she sucked as hard as she could.

"Damn!"

She stopped at the head, and wrapped the left fork around the base and gently slipped the right fork into the slit. Slowly going deeper, and then pulling out, only to go back in again. She was stroking him from the inside.

"Ahhhh!" He arched his back.

At the sound of his scream, she stopped.

"God Rid! Please tell me I didn't hurt you!" There were tears on her cheeks, thinking that she had injured him.

He sat up panting, sweating, and gasping for air. He put a hand on the side of her face.

"Rae. Don't. You. Dare. Fuckin' stop," he gasped.

He licked away her tears, and kissed her. Lazily, she worked her way down his body. Shifting her tongue once more, she put the right fork back in place, and very easily bagan her internal stroking. Curling the tip slightly, she began to stroke him faster.

"Ahhhh! Oh Goddd!"

He grabbed the sheets, raised his knees, and dropped his hips, when she caressed his sack and put her hand on the shaft; turning it around his thickness. A single drop came up and encased that part of her tongue. She loved the salty taste of him. When she felt he was about to cum, she removed her tongue, and took him deeper into her mouth.

He cried out as he thrust his hips upwards.

She felt him explode in her mouth, and she sucked him dry. When his release was finished, she looked at his drained body, his chest heaving, and smiled. She crawled up to him and kissed him.

"Okay. You win. I can't handle it." He hugged her and they both smiled.

That was over a year ago, he never went back to another whore. He never let her sleep in her room again.

...

Rae was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice that she wasn't alone.

"Rae?"

"Damn Rid," she gasped, "I thought you were still sleeping."

"No. I watched you come in here, thought you might need some time alone. How bad did he hurt you?"

"Not bad. I'll be healed up today. You got the worst end of the deal."

He winced when she touched the bite marks.

"I'm starting to belive that."

"Let me make it better."

As she began kissing his wounds, he turned his head and sighed. She could feel him becoming aroused. Riddick raised her chin and kissed her, his tongue gently exploring her mouth.

They were always very careful with each other the day after Beast and Kat had one of their encounters.

They were always glad that they didn't know what their beasts did to each other, otherwise they might not be able to handle it.

He put his hands on her shoulders and gently pushed down. Rae knew what he wanted from her, and she never kept him waiting.

She sank to her knees, hot water running over their bodies. Slowly, she took him in her mouth, stroking his shaft with her hand.

"Rae, stop." He said shaking his head.

"Why?"

"Because I want to see what excatly what it is you do with that amazing tongue of yours. I want to watch you make me cum."

She put her hands on the back of his thighs and flicked the forks of her tongue over the head, exhaling warm breath over it.

"Mmmmm." One hand was on the shower wall and the other was stroking her hair.

That was all the encouragement that Rae needed. Licking up his shaft, she wrapped her tongue around him twice, working her way down to his sack. She tickled his balls one at a time with the forks.

"Oooohhh." His voice was getting deep and husky.

Riddick watched in fascination as she worked her way back up his length, letting her forks caress him, hold him. When she reached the head again, she placed a kiss there. He smiled when his woman wrapped a fork around the base of that velvetly head.

 _'So that's what she does. I like it.'_

He was shocked, however, to watch her slide the other fork inside him. He gasped, and forced himself to remain still as he watched the entire legnth slide in. He felt it began to vibrate and curl.

"Damn Rae!"

His scream was from shock as much as the intense pleasure that she was giving him.

Hearing his now familar screams, she grabbed his ass and raked her short nails across it. She stroked him faster, vibrated in him harder. She knew he wouldn't be able to last much longer. Slipping one hand forward she played with his sack. Feeling them tighten, and shift, she removed her tongue and let him see himself cum in her mouth. She then sheathed him there.

"Rrrrraaaeeee!"

She loved it when he screamed her name. Licking him clean, she could feel his knees buckle. She helped him sit down, under the now warm water. Panting and gasping for breath, he pulled her into his lap and hugged her.

"So that's what you've been doing to me all this time?"

"Uh huh. Did it bother you to see it?"

"Shocked, yes. Bothered, no." He buried his face in her hair and laughed. "Oh, my sweet Rae."

Rae loved it when they were alone on the ship. He would relax enough to be more passionate, more open with her. When they were around other people, he was almost unreadiable. She wondered how he would react to her family.

"I think we both can sleep now," he whispered, stroking her hair.


End file.
